Midnight Destiny
by LunaPrincess1
Summary: Princess Serena of Everleigh is forced to marry a prince from another kingdom by her stepmother. What happens when she falls in love with a mysterious stranger at her own engagment ball? R/R please! UPDATE: Chapter two is up ^_^
1. The Ball

Title: Midnight Destiny  
  
Chapter 1: The Ball  
  
Rated PG  
  
Author: LunaPrincess  
  
E-Mail: LunaPrincess@aol.com, princessserenity888@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own a lot of her merchandise! ooOOoo I love those trading cards ^_^ Seriously all these characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and I'm borrowing them because they inspire me.  
  
Author's Note: Hi ^_^ I hope you like this fanfic. It's my first try so feel free to e-mail me and PLZ REVIEW! Most of all just enjoy! You can read this and some of my other work at my webpage: http://www.geocities.com/princessserenity888  
  
*************************  
  
Once upon a time, there was a princess named Serena. She lived in a beautiful kingdom called Everleigh. Serena's life was the classic Cinderella story: her mother passed away while giving birth to her and her father chose to remarry a horrible woman. Now her stepmother, Queen Beryl, was not exactly the warm motherly type, but at least she didn't relegate Serena to the servant quarters. Instead she decided to marry her off as soon as she was of the age to be married.  
  
The man that was chosen was Prince Diamond of a neighboring kingdom. At 28 years of age, he was still clinging on to bachelor-hood. This is no big surprise with his corpulent figure and bovine personality; Diamond smoked like a chimney and drank like a fish. His intemperate behavior is known in every tavern throughout both kingdoms. It was easy to see why Serena is dreading her wedding day. Just thinking about it made her squeamish.  
  
Queen Beryl insisted that there was to be a masquerade ball thrown in honor of their engagement on the fortnight. The castle was decorated from top to bottom with fragrant flowers and the subservient staff rushed about so that they would be ready on time. There was silver to be scoured and meat to be cooked.  
  
Oblivious to the din, Serena sat in her room, staring at the new ball gown she was to wear tonight. The gown was a beautiful shade of dark blue with tiny embroidered flowers on the hem of sleeves. The color emphasized her blue eyes. The mask matched her gown and was adorned with small jewels and brilliant peacock feathers on the rim. Even all these fancy fineries could not cheer her up. Serena was contemplating on running away from it all. However, it was considered perfidy to her father to take the coward's way out. Serena wished it was someone other that the alcoholic prince that she had to marry. Her maid came in to help her dress. She expertly pulled her long golden hair into an elaborate twist and held it all in place with some strategically placed pins. Soon she would have to spend the whole night with the heinous man.  
  
The guests had already started to arrive when Serena came down from her room. She was delighted to see the familiar faces of her friends who came to show her their support. Baroness Raye Kenwick of Yorkshire, Lady Amy Wingate of Blue Isles, Lady Lita Falwell of Winterbury and Duchess Mina St. Claire of Golden Lakes were the best friends Serena could ask for.  
  
"I don't know what to do," sighed Serena. "The wedding is creeping closer and closer. Do you think I could run away and hide in your kingdoms? I could pretend to be a pauper." The girls laughed, until they saw Serena's face.  
  
"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Amy. "You were brought up too sheltered to survive out there. Could you image spending the rest of your life not knowing how you would get your daily bread each day?" Serena knew that she should listen to Amy. She was always the sensible when, even as a child.  
  
"I don't know if I could stand the thought of being with Prince Diamond for the rest of my life," lamented Serena. "Forget about bearing his children." Before another word was spoken the announcement of dinner came. They went quietly, for children of high nobility had certain obligations to fulfill. Unfortunately, Serena was seated far away from her friends. To make matters even worse, she was to sit across from Prince Diamond.  
  
"Princess Serena," said Diamond. "How wonderful it is to see you. Look, we're about to be served." The late repast consisted of a cold carrot bisque, roasted duck with essence of orange, and many more delicious courses. Prince Diamond ate with gusto, speaking with his neighbors loudly while bits of food flew out of his mouth. She forced herself to take small bites of her dinner, repulsed by his dinner etiquette and his leering gaze. Serena wondered in consternation how one could actually have a whole conversation with others while staring at her bodice. Over a dessert of orange ice with raspberry sauce, Queen Beryl made a toast.  
  
"As you may know, this wonderful gathering was to celebrate the betrothal of my dear stepdaughter, Serena to Prince Diamond," began the queen. "This has been a long awaited event that every mother hopes for. You see, I do not see her as my stepdaughter, but consider her as my very own. I am so happy for them. May they have a wonderful and long life together." All the guests rose and toasted. "Now let's finish this delightful meal and let the real ball begin!" Queen Beryl sat down, amidst the glowing praises of the guests around her.  
  
Once dinner was over, Serena told Queen Beryl about the prince's wandering eyes. The queen thought that Serena was being ridiculous. To prevent another dissension between them, Serena kept her mouth shut. There was a brief intermission before it was time for the night's entertainment, so that everyone could freshen up and put on their masks. An orchestra was brought in, so that the guests could dance. In no time at all, Queen Beryl insisted that Serena and Prince Diamond have the first dance. Being this close to Diamond while everyone was watching them, made Serena wish she didn't eat so  
  
much at dinner. The odor of alcohol and his clumsy steps, showed that the prince had a glass or two of wine too many at dinner. She mentally promised herself that if his hands wandered any lower, she was susceptible to disavow any actions that would result in pain in his groin. Just as Prince Diamond's hand began to slip, a polite voice said, "May I cut in?"  
  
Without missing a beat, Serena was swept into the arms of a very handsome man and was gracefully moved into the steps of a waltz. He wore a long cloak that looked smudged with dirt around the hem. With his mask on, Serena could not tell who he was, but dancing with him purged the disgusting feeling of Prince Diamond's sweaty hands.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Serena. "Don't you know that he is Prince Diamond?"  
  
"I have nothing to fear about that drunken fool," was the reply. "Could I have left a poor damsel in distress alone with him and his wayfaring hands?" A grin played across his fair features. Serena wished that things were different. If only she was not betrothed and she was free to do whatever she wanted. Serena would marry this man even if he was of ignoble background. Not even her own father thought of saving her from Prince Diamond.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. Within his warm embrace, she felt safe. The music from the orchestra and the noise from the rest of the guests seem so far away. So were her problems with Diamond. Nothing mattered except this mysterious dark-haired stranger and his piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Now all I ask for in return is a kiss." Serena looked up. Those blue eyes were held a spark of mischief now. She closed her eyes as he slowly bent his head for the kiss.  
  
Suddenly a rough shove ruined the perfect moment. "What do you think you are doing with my fiancée?" a slurred voice asked. It was Prince Diamond and it so clear that he had a few more drinks while the two were dancing.  
  
"Who do you think you are anyway?" demanded Diamond. "You intrude on my party and start dancing with my fiancée. Well I'm not going to stand for that!" Prince Diamond pulled off his one of his gloves and slapped the stranger across the face. A collective gasp rose from the guests around the room. Even the musicians had stopped playing to observe the commotion.  
  
The man calmly gazed at the prince. "I have no intentions to fight with a man who is obviously intoxicated," he said. "Why don't you sit down an rest. Have another drink while you're at it."  
  
"No!" said Prince Diamond stubbornly. He was starting to sound like an infant ready to throw a tantrum. "I want you to leave now! Or else I want a duel!"  
  
"You, sir, look like you are ready to sleep on your feet. Better be off before you make a bigger fool of yourself." The foreigner tried to maneuver the bigger man to a seat.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Diamond bellowed. "I'm not sleepy. I just need another drink." With that he grabbed the drink from a nearby man. In a single gulp, he finished it. "There, I feel better," the prince declared. "Now stand still and take your beating like a man… since when were there two of you?" Prince Diamond began to sway. The alcohol caught up with him and he promptly passed out in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Someone better get this poor guy to his room," commented the stranger. "Now where were we?" The music began playing once again, since the drama was over. Once again, Serena was lost in the arms of this unknown man.  
  
Later, after the orchestra played its late note, the crowd of guests began to dissipate. Her rescuer bowed, kissed her hand and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Serena exclaimed. "I don't even know your name."  
  
"All you need to know is that I am your destiny." Then he disappeared into the night. She wanted nothing more than to leave with him. Then, faster than she could blink her eyes, Serena was surrounded by her friends.  
  
"Who was that man?" Mina asked. "You can tell he was so handsome even with his mask on!"  
  
"I honestly have no idea," replied Serena. "All I really know is that he had the most beautiful eyes. They were blue like the waters in Golden Lakes where you live. His hair was as dark as the night."  
  
"Well! Looks like someone's in love," teased Raye. "Don't start swooning on us now. What are you going to do about Prince Diamond?" Serena could not think of an answer. She bade her friends good night and went up to her room. There she found Queen Beryl waiting.  
  
"What were you thinking dancing with that man!" her stepmother screamed. "You just left poor Prince Diamond there while you flounced about like a common tavern wench."  
  
"I did no such thing," protested Serena. "Diamond was drunk and had started to make me feel uncomfortable. The stranger saved me."  
  
"Prince Diamond is your future husband. Whether you are comfortable or not does not matter anymore. You father and I had worked hard for this treaty with Chambray and you are not going to ruin it!"  
  
"Treaty? I was only a pawn for this treaty?" Serena was shocked at the revelation. She could feel the tears building up behind her eyelids. She frantically blinked them back.  
  
"What does it matter now anyway? You are going to marry the prince next week." The Queen turned to leave. She paused at the door. "Everyone in both kingdoms are going to be there. Nothing can change that now."  
  
"I WILL NOT MARRY THAT MONSTER!" Serena screamed after her. The tears flooded past her defenses. How could this be happening? Was she just and object to be passed along at the whims of her stepmother?  
  
"I'll leave tonight," Serena thought. "They have left me no choice." She went into the kitchen and found a large flour sack. In it she put several small containers for water and threw in all the food she thought . When she went back to her room, Serena began to pack a few extra sets of clothes. Then she realized that she would not go far as a girl. Women were not allowed to go far with out their husbands accompanying them. She was about to give up, when an ingenious thought came to mind. Why not take one of the servants' clothing? There were so many of them no one would notice a few missing.  
  
The trip down to the laundry was hard in the dark, but Serena was afraid of rousing attention to herself with a candle. She managed to make it safely to her destination. The room was dark save the moonlight through the small window.  
  
Locating a few pairs of breeches, shirts and other necessary items, she quickly hurried back to her room. With her bags packed, Serena was ready to leave. A yawn escaped her mouth before she realized how tired she really was. She would just have to leave tomorrow night. There were a few more things to plan. Changing into her nightwear, Serena climbed into her bed and pulled the counterpane close to her chin. Closing her eyes she realized that for the first time, she was looking forward to tomorrow. Smiling, she dreamt of that handsome blue-eyed stranger.  
  
To be continued…  
  
*************************  
  
I thought this would be a good place to stop! I would like to thank my editors, Winnifred and Crystal. You may have no idea what anime is but I still love you ^_^  
  
I know some of you may not like the fact that I made up some new last names for Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina, but it really didn't sound right. This story is set in Europe somewhere, so please forgive me! Baroness Raye Hino… Nope still doesn't sound right! Once again please review! I like to know what you think (and I like suggestions!) 


	2. Running

Title: Midnight Destiny  
Chapter 2: Running  
Rated PG  
Author: LunaPrincess  
Editor: SerenitySoul a.k.a Crystal ^_^  
Webpage: http://www.geocities.com/princessserenity888  
E-Mail: LunaPrincess@aol.com, princessserenity888@yahoo.com  


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. The artistic genius who did was Naoko Takeuchi ^_^ I'm just borrowing them because they inspire me and boy do I need inspiration sometimes! 

Author's Note: I'm so happy about all the reviews I'm got that I started this chapter right away. After I posted the first part, I couldn't sleep and all these ideas were rushing about my head. This could also be all the soda I drank at 11PM... Well, this chapter did not get posted until now b/c of the SATs, which I took yesterday. Nothing like the threat of not getting into college to motivate you to study. Enjoy Chapter 2 and as always please review ^_^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    The sun was shining brightly through her window as Serena woke up. Still a little bit tired from her late night excursions, she went through her morning rituals a little slower than usual. It wasn't until she was dressed did she remember what she was planning to do this very night. The two full flour sacks that hid under her bed were evidence that she had not dreamt about running away. 

    Serena could not help but be a little saddened about leaving the only home she ever knew. She would miss Cook, who always had a little tidbit for her when she was hungry, and the kind stable hand who had taught her to ride her horse, Pegasus when she was a child. Most of all, she would miss her father. Though Serena knew that the King of Everleigh had practically sold her to Prince Diamond, she knew that somehow Queen Beryl was the real force behind this treaty. 

    However, nothing could change Serena's mind now. She had to get away from the clutches of her stepmother. She went over her plan in her head. One hour after dinner, Serena was to change into her new clothes and hurry to the stables. Tonight, there was to be a full moon, so finding her way should not be too hard. Hopefully everyone would be either asleep or busy. Serena could not bear the thought of leaving Pegasus behind, so she decided to take him with her. From then on, it would be just her and Pegasus. No one to tell her what to do or who to marry. 

    Thinking ahead, Serena knew that the food that she was bringing along would not last forever. She would need some money. Who better to ask then her father? At least she could see him one last time before she left. 

    The day seemed to crawl by at snail's pace. Serena tried to keep her mind occupied fearing that Queen Beryl would read her thoughts like an open book. The queen was already looking at her constantly, wondering why Serena has not put up more resistance about her betrothal to Prince Diamond. During their usual sewing hour before dinner, the tension was heavy in the air. She was glad when the meal was soon announced.

    As usual, the Cook had outdone herself. Tonight's meal was elaborate and delicious, even though there weren't any guests. The first course consisted of artichoke hearts and asparagus tips in a light citrus vinaigrette, followed by the main course of game hen with assorted vegetables in a zinfandel reduction. By the time the dessert of berries with a champagne sabayon sauce arrived, Serena already convinced her father that it was imperative that she need to speak to him immediately after dinner. They have rarely spoken these past few months and it came to a great surprise for the king. With Queen Beryl watching her so closely, Serena did not dare to say another word on the subject until she could speak to him in private.

************************* 

    Serena found the king in his study. Surrounded by mounds of important looking documents, the king looked older than he really was. She could still remember the times when King Jonathan was strong and happy. He had always made time for her when she was little, despite the disapproval of his advisors. Once he remarried, when Serena was a mere five years old, the time they spent together seemed to disappear, until she only saw him during their mealtimes. 

    Knocking softly on the solid oak door, Serena announced her presence. "Father, I have a favor to ask of you," she said as she stepped into the musty room.

    "Of course, my child," King Jonathan said. "I must admit that it has been sometime since we truly have spoken."

     "Tomorrow, I would like to make a trip to the village to pick up some things." Serena moved a stack books aside to sit on a nearby chaise. "I would need some money to do so."

    "Why don't you just send a servant to get them for you?" asked the king. "It makes life so much easier and that's why they are here."

    "I would like to get out of the castle for a while," replied Serena. "I was stuck here all winter after all. The weather is improving and some fresh air will do me some good."

    "If you wish to do so. Here's a nice sum for your errands." The king handed Serena a small bag of gold from a drawer in his desk. "I will tell the guards to have the carriage ready by tomorrow morning for you."

    "It will not be necessary, father" she said hurriedly. "I just need some time alone. I was just planning to take Pegasus and ride to the village."

    "Absolutely not! As the future heir to this throne, you will be in danger."

    "I have gone to the village on my own before. Why can't I do so anymore?" Serena enquired.

    "Nothing that concerns you," was the reply. "There are bandits along the way and who knows what else lurks in every shadow."

    "I would think that a large expensive carriage with the royal crest would draw more attention," Serena pointed out.

    "You are going with the guards and that is final!" King Jonathan returned his attention to his paperwork. "Why don't you take Queen Beryl with you? I'm sure she would be delighted to come along."

    "I certainly hope not." Serena grimaced at the thought. "Well, good night, father." 

    She got up and impulsively hugged her father tightly. "You know I love you very much, right?" 

    "Why, of course," King Jonathan looked at Serena with surprise. "What is the matter? Nervous about your wedding? If there is a problem, you can always tell me."

    "It's just that I---"

    "Serena, darling, what is the matter?" Serena whirled around to see Queen Beryl at the door. The look of concern was not in her eyes. Serena quickly filled with anger. How could she barge in on a private conversation? Beryl had already taken so much away from her.

     "Beryl, my love, I'm so glad that you are here." The king faced Serena once more. "I'm sure that your stepmother is the one you should talk to about your fears. Why don't the two of you talk about it tomorrow on the way to the village."

    "The village? Why, you must of read my mind!" exclaimed the queen. "I was planning to go to order a new dress for Serena's wedding. What perfect timing."

    "I'm afraid I am going to have to retire to my room now." The thought of spending an entire day with her stepmother made Serena nauseated. "Good night, father. Good night, stepmother." She could not have left fast enough. 

*************************

    Watching his daughter leave, King Jonathan could not help but feel that something was not right. The way Serena had spoken had left an ominous feeling behind. 

    "Is Serena acting strange to you?" he asked Queen Beryl.

    "She probably is just nervous about getting married to Prince Diamond," responded the queen. "There's nothing to worry about. It's perfectly normal."

    "It was just the way she was speaking to me. At dinner, she barely ate and I told the Cook to prepare her favorite dishes."

    "You are just reading too much into things." Queen Beryl moved to embrace her husband. "Not only that, you're tense about the war. Aren't you glad that now you have Chambray as an ally? I told you the treaty was a good idea."

    "Yes, Chambray would make a powerfully ally against the enemy, I suppose." A far-away look came to King Jonathan's eyes. "I will miss my little girl when she has to leave."

    Beryl sighed. "You must realize that Serena is not a little girl anymore. Most girls her age are already bearing children. I know I have made the right decision. Now I too must retire to my chamber. Try to get some sleep."

    "Yes, yes. After I look over these maps again." King Jonathan once again was bent over his work. Soon, all thoughts about Serena went to the back of his mind. 

*************************

    Serena paced in front of the fireplace in her room. Queen Beryl's intrusion while she was speaking to her father was the last straw. There was no doubt in her mind that the queen would stop at nothing to see her gone. Now Serena was just making it easier for everyone. The Cook had brought up a light snack of bread and strawberry preserves along with some warm milk to help her sleep. She had noticed that Serena was barely peaking at her food like a bird. 

    Serena cut a slice of the soft bread and used the knife to spread some of the delicious jam on top. The Cook was well known through out the land for her special preserves. This was one no acceptation. 

    Slowly eating the bread, Serena wondered how was she going to pass as a member of the opposite sex. Sure no woman can wear breeches, no matter the reason. A breast band could easily disguise her figure, but the problem was her hair. She had never had it cut, so now her long golden tresses are well past her knees. Serena tried many different styles, but even under the cap she had taken from one of the stable boys could not hide all her hair. Not in a bun, not piled up on her head, nothing worked!

    Out of the corner of her eye, Serena noticed the tray of food. It was just where she left it, on her bed. Her eyes focused in on the knife sitting on the edge of the tray. There was only one way out, there was no doubt about it: she would have to cut her hair. The real question would be if Serena had enough courage to do so. Recalling the image of Prince Diamond and how he acted at the ball, made her feel that this was the only way.

    Quickly, Serena wiped the sticky jam off the knife with a linen napkin provided by the Cook. Steeling herself in front of the mirror once again, she grabbed a handful of hair. With one quick motion, the sharp edge sliced through the golden strands. Now her locks fell at shoulder length. 

    "There's no turning back now," Serena told herself. 

    When she was done, Serena stared at the image reflected from the mirror. She never realized how heavy her head was with all of that hair. The newfound lightness cheered her up a little as she gathered the fallen tresses. Serena decided to keep a lock with her to remind her of this moment, before throwing the rest into the fireplace. To complete the disguise, she changed into her new clothes. Serena marveled at the transformation in front of the mirror. She was ready to go.

    Gathering her parcels together, Serena went over to the fireplace once again. Pressing the intricate design of the royal crest, she stepped back. Slowly, the fireplace moved until the gap was wide enough for Serena to step through. She was grateful that these old castles had hidden passageways. They were always useful in case of an attack. She had always explored them as a child and knew that these were the best places to play hide and seek. Serena knew that eventually, this tunnel lead to the outside. 

    After what seemed like an eternity in the musty tunnel, Serena reached the end of the tunnel. Guided by the moonlight, she raced to where the horses were kept. Not a person was in sight as she crept to Pegasus's stall. Serena opened the heavy door and motioned for the horse to move. The great white stallion reared back and pawed at her. 

    "Pegasus! Be quiet!" whispered Serena frantically. The horse could have awakened one of the stable hands. "I know I look different, but I'm still Serena." She gently touched the horse's nose. Recognizing the familiar scent of his mistress, Pegasus calmed down. Serena started to get the horse ready to leave. 

    "You know that I have to leave this place," she told him. "It'll just be the two of us now." With the saddle and bridle in place, she mounted her faithful horse and galloped off into the night.

  


*************************

  
    Serena finally stopped at the stream bordering Everleigh and the neighboring kingdom. Finally allowed to rest, Pegasus quickly gulped down the cool water. They have covered much ground in the few hours that they have traveled. Freedom was just across the waters of the stream. Serena knew that it would be too dangerous to cross it in the dark. The moon had long fallen from its apex while they fled. 

    After relieving Pegasus of his burdens, she spied a tree which graceful hanging branches. Serena found her cloak in one of her sacks and laid down to rest. The soft moss growing over one of the tree's upraised roots made a surprisingly comfortable pillow. Peaking through the branches of the tree were millions of stars, each seemed to be winking at her as if they all shared a secret. 

    Serena remembered one of the stories her nurse had told her when she was a child. If a person with a pure heart made a wish on the brightest, most brilliant star in the sky, that wish would come true. Serena didn't know which one to choose since all of the stars looked so beautiful tonight. Finally she closed her eyes and hoped at least one of the stars in the heavens above could hear her wish. All she wanted was that her father would be well for the rest of his days without her. It was hard to tell if she could ever see him again. Tears began to form in Serena's eyes as she finally realized what she had done. King Jonathan would be heartbroken when he finds out that she ran away, but there was no turning back now. As Pegasus quietly grazed in the fields, Serena fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the journey. 

*************************

    _A warm breeze ruffled the colorful flowers, dissipating their perfume. Serena knew she was dreaming. How else did she end up in this field of wildflowers in the middle of the night? Winter was just ended and air still held a slight frosty tinge. Dressed in a beautiful white gown with gold embroidery on the bodice, she sat down and started picking the fragrant blossoms, the light from the full moon casting more light than a torch. _

    "Serena..."

    The young princess looked around the field. She could have sworn that she heard her name. The voice sounded so comforting and inviting.

    "Serena... Come to me."

    Unable to stop herself, Serena walked toward the voice. After only taking a few paces, she saw a figure sitting on a stone-like throne. The person sat as regally as a queen. At once, she knew who it was.

    She ran the remaining distance between them. There was no doubt that this woman was mother. She noticed the same cornflower blue eyes that mirrored her own and her silvery hair was longer than Serena's hair before she had so harshly cut it. The woman was dressed in a long flowing white gown very similar to her own. None of the portraits hanging on the walls could capture the true image of the Queen.

    "Mother?" Serena cried. "Is that you?" 

    The woman smiled and nodded, tears making her eyes sparkle. Queen Serenity held open her arms as Serena ran into them. Never have she felt so safe. Her stepmother had always avoided her like the plague. After a long hug, Serena started talking. So many questions ran through her head.

    "I know I dreaming, but I have never seen you in any of them" stated Serena. She paused a moment. "Are you mad at me for running away?" 

    Queen Serenity laughed. "Of course not! I could not be more proud of you." Serena visibly relaxed. "You have a destiny to fulfill," continued her mother. "and this path was already drawn out for you in the stars."

    "How would I know what to do?" asked Serena. "I can't even think of anywhere to go."     "Your courage has taken you this far already. Let your heart lead you the rest of the way." The Queen glanced worriedly at the sky. "My time is drawing near."

    "No!" cried Serena. "I missed you so much. I've been waiting my whole life for a sign that you cared about me."

    "I have always been looking after you," her mother said softly. "Up in the Heavens among the stars. Tonight, when I heard you make that unselfish wish, I knew it was time to give you this." She took off a thin silver chain from her neck and handed it to Serena. Hanging from the chain was a charm shaped like the sun. Within it on the left was a stone curiously shaped like a crescent moon. The stone itself was a creamy white color and the moonlight bounced off its polished surface.

    "Keep this charm with you always," instructed Queen Serenity. "It would make it easier for you to find me in your dreams when you need me. It will also lead you to you to the man that you are destined to be with- your soulmate."

    Serena looked at the necklace. "How can it do that? It's such a small little thing."

    "You will know when you see it," replied the queen mysteriously. She stood up from her throne and held Serena once again. "I am also sending you a guardian for this journey." Serenity cupped her hands together and a soft glow began enveloped them. When the light faded, a small black kitten with a crescent moon bald spot was in her hands.

    "Her name is Luna," said Queen Serenity. "She will have to watch over you when I'm not there." She placed the kitten in Serena's arms. "A new day is beginning, so I will wish you luck. Remember that no matter what, I will always love you."

    "I love you too, Mother," murmured Serena. A comfortable fuzzy warm feeling seemed to cover her like a warm blanket. Her eyelids quickly grew heavy, as she fell asleep on the cushion of flowers. 

*************************

    Soft mewing and Pegasus's neighing woke Serena up. She felt refreshed and ready to face the adventure ahead of her. Last night's dream came rushing back into her mind at once. Had she really seen her mother? Clutched in her hand, was the charm the her mother had given her. The necklace was even more beautiful in the daylight. She noticed the ring of little stars outlining the shape of the sun and the Latin words "_Filia Lunae_" engraved on the back. 

    "Daughter of the Moon," read Serena. "I wonder what that means." She placed the charm on her neck and glanced at the furry creature next to her. Climbing on to her lap, the kitten gazed expectantly at her. 

    Serena giggled at that look. "I suppose you hungry, huh? Well so am I. Let's go see what we got." The cat mewed in agreement and followed her to the saddle bags. 

    After setting Luna down with some bits of dried fish, Serena and Pegasus ate their meals of apples and other fruit. Rested and full, trio crossed the stream. Officially out of Everleigh, Serena tried to push back the sad thoughts that were occupying her mind. Making sure Luna was tucked safely in one of the saddle bags, Serena urged Pegasus into a fast gallop. She need as much space between her and Everleigh as she could get. 

*************************

    The sun was setting rapidly in the western skies as Serena entered the forest. The day was uneventful in the sense that no one had found her and dragged her home. She had stopped by a small town for a midday meal and to stock up on supplies like more dried fish and milk for little Luna. The freedom to go where ever she wanted without a male chaperone was and exhilarating feeling. 

    Now alone in the dark woods, Serena was starting to wish she stayed in that town. The crooked overhead branches were bare of leaves and look like long arms reaching for her. The creepy effect of the dark was starting to get to her. Not a sound could be heard, save the occasional hoot of an owl. 

    Suddenly, a loud high-pitched screech cut through the night air, accompanied by the fluttering of wings. A swarm of bats looked as if they were coming after Serena as they swooped from the trees. Scared out of her mind, she fled on her horse. Blurred shapes moved past her and the trees looked more dangerous that before. Low branches scraped at her face and arms as she rode past them. 

    Pegasus whinnied in alarm as he threw a shoe. Forced to stop, Serena realized that she was in no danger. Mentally kicking herself, she got of her horse to check on it. She carefully removed the sharp pebbles that have embedded themselves into Pegasus's tender foot. Without its protective shoe, Serena knew that it would be dangerous to ride. Already slightly limping, she made up her mind. Wrapping her cloak around her now shivering body, she held the reins and started to lead Pegasus through on the path. Every so often, Serena would check his foot.

    After walking for about an hour, Serena noticed a the glow of firelight ahead of her. "Perhaps, I can get some help," thought Serena. "Or maybe they are thieves waiting to take advantage of wanders." She debated whether or not to ask for assistance. Knowing that there wasn't much of a choice with Pegasus in pain, she left her horse a distance from the camp fire.

    Hoping to observe the strangers before doing anything, Serena tried to sneak up to the group of sleeping men. However, she stepped heavily on dry twig and the sound was seemed louder than thunder. 

    "Who goes there," boomed one of the men, presumably their leader. Nervously Serena crept into view with her head down. "Why did I have to be so clumsy?" she thought to herself.

    "I'm sorry, sir," she began. "But I..." Serena trailed off as she glanced up at the man. She gasped and whispered, "It's you!" 

To be continued... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, how do you like the story so far? Who do you think Serena meets? Please remember to Review! Also E-mail me with suggestions or if you want a certain character in the plot. I promise to reply ^_^ 


	3. Author's Note (plz help!)

Midnight Destiny: Author's Message  
  
This is a desperate cry for help! If you're up to here already, you would know that Serena has ran away and is currently pretending to be a boy. If not please go back and read the first two chapters...   
  
Now Serena will be needing a new name. Unfortunately, there's isn't a male form for the name Serena (for example: Christina is the female form of Christian or Nicole is the female version of Nick). So I'm hoping that someone can help me. I've kinda been thinking of Sam or Samuel but any other suggestions would be great. You can leave a message for me in the review section and I'll seriously think about it.  
  
Thank you so much for your help in advance. I hope to get the next chapter out by the end of this month ^_^  
  
~LunaPrincess  
  
Ego sum dea, filia lunae. 


End file.
